legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P3/Transcript
(The Defenders' Mansion is seen) Ruby: *Groans* (Inside, a few heroes are seen inspecting Ruby's gunshot wound) Yuri: Man, that's some damage right there. Ruby: Can we fix it? Yuri: We'll have to find a healing potion. Or better yet you can eat one of Spore's fruits if you want. Ruby: I don't think I've had Spore's fruit yet so I'll take some of that if there is any. Yuri: Very well then. Penny: Oh Ruby I'm so sorry you got hurt trying to help me! Ruby: To be fair from what I've seen, once he fires a shot, someone or something's gonna get hit by it. Yang: Yeah. (Yuri opens a box full of Spore's fruit) Yuri: Alright, here we go. (Yuri takes a fruit and hands it to Ruby) Yuri: Eat. Ruby: Right. (Ruby eats the fruit) Ruby: Mmmm! (Ruby wounds slowly starts to heal) Penny: Ooooh! Yuri; We got a friend who's fruit can heal. Penny: Really? Yuri: Yeah. He's a sentient plant...person....hybrid....We don't really know. Penny: Sentient plant? Wow Ruby. You and your friends have meet some interesting people. Yang: Penny we haven't even begin to tell you all the crazy stuff we've seen while hanging out with the Defenders. Ruby: Yeah! Spot: *Voice* Ruby! (Spot runs in) Spot: I can't find my crackers! Penny: AAAHHH!!! Spot: !! AAAAHHH!!! Penny: AAAAHHH!!!! Spot: AAAAAHHHH WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!??! Penny: Who are you?? Spot: Who am I?? Who are you?? Ruby: Spot Spot relax it's just Penny! Spot: Penny?? Penny: Spot?? Spot: It's you? Man it's been too long! Penny: Oh wow! Spot you have grown! Yuri: You two met? Penny: Ruby introduced me to Spot when he was an infant. Spot: Yeah! She was so much fun back then! Yuri: Huh, cool! Penny: Are Ghira and Shade still around? Spot: Yeah! Ghira's a father now too! Penny: Oh nice! Spot: Yeah! Yang: And Shade has himself a cute girlfriend to. Penny: Oh I can't wait to meet them both! There's so much I want to see! I'm so glad General Ironwood allowed me to come here! Spot: Yeah you get to catch up with us and meet some new people! Penny: Lead the way then Spot! Spot: Right! You wanna come Yuri? Yuri: Sure. Spot: Alright! Penny: Let's go! (The three leave the room before it cuts to Miles checking the status of the energy waves) Miles: Hmmmm.... (Miles continues inspecting) Miles: Crap, could this mean what I think it means? No, there's no way that's all just Sci-Fi! Spot: Hey Miles! Miles: AH!! (Miles turns around) Miles: Oh, Spot it's just you guys. Penny: Salutations Defender member! Miles: My name is Miles. Spot: Miles is like the smartest guy on this team! Miles: Well I mean I'm one of them. I just do all the science stuff around here. Penny: Ooo cool! Spot: Any new progress on the whole time-space continuum thing yet? Miles: Still trying to figure it out. The surges have ceased for now, but I don't know when they'll happen again. If I didn't know better I'd suspect time travel is involved. Spot: Impossible though right? Miles: Exactly. Yuri; Hmmm.... (A knock is then heard at the door) Alex: *Voice* I got it! (The heroes go to the living room) Penny: Who is it? (Alex opens the door to reveal Chronos at the door) Chronos:..... Alex: Hello. Can I help you sir? Chronos:.....You're...the Defenders right? Alex: Uhhh yeah? Erin: Who's asking? Chronos: Ah, I see. (Chronos walks inside) Alex: Hey uhh buddy you can't just- (Alex is then flung into the wall) Alex: GNN!!! Erin: !! ALEX!!! Chronos: So you're the ones I've been looking for. Miles: Hey! Erin: *Starts going up to Chronos* Hey listen here! You- (Chronos suddenly puts a fist near Erin's stomach, but the punch doesn't connect) Erin: *Freezes with worry* Chronos:....Sit down girl. I'd rather not hurt the children. Erin:..... (Erin goes and sits back down) Chronos: Good. Erin:.... Jack:.... Alex: *Growls* (Alex gets up and fires a psy blast at Chronos. His eyes glow yellow as the psy blast slows down and freezes in place) Alex: Huh?! Chronos: Nice try boy. But this psychic attack...has now been frozen in time. Miles: ! Chronos: Now for the introduction. I am Chronos, God of Time. Defenders: !! Izuku; God? Of Time? Charlie: Oh my god, guys next time we see Solneer, we need him to tell us ALL the gods out there cause this is getting crazy. Zulu: Yeah. (The psy blast is then allowed to move as it blows through the wall) Chronos: And I have come to punish you all for your insolence. Alex: Punish us?? Jack: For what? Chronos: Avoiding fate. Alex; Huh?? Chronos: All of the "Villains" you've fought over the years. Alkorin, Avalos. They were fated and destined to achieve victory. But you.....You stopped that from becoming reality. Erin: W-What?! The hell do you mean "They were fated achieve victory"!? That doesn't make sense! Uraraka: Yeah! They were the bad guys! Chronos: From your perspective yes. But you never saw things from their angle. Alkorin wanted union, Avalos wanted a less crowded world. Alex: But look what they did to do it! Chronos: Sure, the methods were....rough around the edges, but they did what was best for their dreams. Alex: *Growls* Chronos: Honestly I'm surprised the other Gods haven't killed you all yet. Killing Gods is probably the highest level of crime imaginable. Jack: The other gods know they were evil and needed to be stop! Alkorin and Avalos would have killed every single being in the Multi-Universe, including them! Chronos: Because they're scared of their fate. They all are. Jack:...... Chronos: And that's why I'm planning on fixing it. Miles: You're the one that's been time travelling? Chronos: Of course I have. I've been busy....bringing some old friends back to see you. Alex: Huh?? Chronos: Might wanna go up to that homeless shelter soon. Cause one of them will be there any second now. Alex: Homelss shelter? What are- ……………… ! Oh no. You didn't. Chronos: *Smirk* Don't get lost in the past, Lorthare. (Chronos teleports away) Alex: We need to go. Now! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts